Naruto of Macgregor clan
by BlazingInferncanoRedclaw90192
Summary: Pairing Naruto and Merida no flames or bad review also no summary in story
1. Rise of Macgregors in kohana

Naruto who's 5 and the Third hokage who's really old that I can't remember on their way to kumo then ambushed by none other then Danzo and ROOTS WHO I REALLY HATE SO MUCH. The third was thinking 'why would Danzo be here unless for two reasons 1. For the hokage hat and 2. For Naruto.' Then a scream was heard and it was Naruto thrown in a cage like wild animal unfortunately for our young hero or should I say fortunately for Naruto a sound was heard and the third remember that sound it was bagpipes and drums and came the Macgregor clan those who are dead are reborn which is all the clan and they token care of root and DANZO THAT SHARINGAN STEALING BASTARD WHO DESERVES A GOOD TORTURE. (playing we are soldiers **(1)** ) a young alive Macgregor who goes by the name Josh freed Naruto from the cage and Naruto ran to the hokage and Naruto asked Josh "Who are you people?" And Josh reply with a heavy Scottish accent "We are the Macgregor clan lad." And Naruto said something he should regret not."what are you wearing?" "We are wearing kilts why do you ask?" Naruto said "because maybe I can wear a kilt sense you wearing one." And all Macgregor men were tearing up then one slapped himself and said" I WILL NOT CRY" and Josh given Naruto Scottish clothes and said " I will not have you wearing that clothes I mean seriously lad so much orange will make you look like a walking target that screaming ' Here I am kill me' you don't want to be killed don't ya." naruto says "No way I will be the greatest hokage ever." And all of them were satisfied then one by one the Macgregor were turning into ashes except Josh who was sadly smiling so that all his Macgregor brethren can rest in peace forever. 


	2. Mission

**Sorry I haven't posted any chapters since the first one.**

 **Reason why I done the 1 next to we were solders because well go to YouTube and type we were solders**

After the encounter 8 years ago when the dreaded ambush happened Danzo was arrested for trying to kill the hokage and Naruto gained a family Josh Macgregor as a brother and Josh was jonin and bordering to be Anbu.

When Naruto became a shinobi his team is sasuke who's secretly a girl also naruto's fangirl and sakura who's a perfectly a stupid fangirl of sasuke who believed sasuke is the strongest but the sensei of the team who is Josh Macgregor and josh got his team two c-ranked missions one of the two mission is an escort mission but the other mission required team 8 and 9 and 10 for the second mission which is simply present a suitor for the princess of Scotland highlands which hiruzen given team 7 and saw josh's pale face and both of the girls (satsuki(which sounds like sasuke but genius)) were wondering why their sensei were scared of Scotland highlands and then the three teams came inside and hiruzen said "ah there you are just came in time the two c-ranked that team 7 has …." "what's wrong with Josh" Asuma interrupted his farther.

Naruto said "his fear that what happened to him" while he was slapping josh in the face multiple times. All the sensei were shocked what Naruto said since josh was the fearless ninja out of all ninjas in kohana. Gai said "Why youthful josh is scared?" "Because it's Scotland and I don't want to do it but we can find another team to it the escort mission isn't that difficult. I mean come on you don't want to do the Scotland mission. I mean come on you don't want to do this to me. oh fine." Josh panicked then stopped after kurenai glared at him and then smiled but then josh said "But my death is on your hands got that." Then sakura asked "what wrong josh-sensei" "my clan the MacGregor was outlawed for helping the enemy of the king of Scotland. Then we gained a name which is 'children of the mist' we always changing our names so that the people of Scotland won't kill us but till now after my brethren and I fought against Danzo and his ROOT shinobi then when Naruto was 5 Naruto asked me a question and I happily answered that question" "why are you wearing skirts then hmm?" Sakura RUDELY I mean nicely interrupted her sensei. "We Scottish wear kilts because our ancestors wear them. For Scotland HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Then all sensei's and Naruto slapped josh so hard he broke through the wall and hit the mountain and then said "I'm okay." Then instant josh was back almost like he wasn't hurt then he said "Lets GOOO GUYS!" Then two dogs and 1 boy walked in then josh remembers who they are the boy was josh's little brother William and the two dogs were molly and stitch and then shino asked kiba if the two dogs were part of his clan then stitch said **(an: yes, the two dogs can talk like humans so expect the family of strange warriors)** "no we are not part of his clan I'm stitch and this is molly you got a problem with that lad." Molly and stitch was rubbed by all girls and boys so much when the sensei's and hokage interrupted them both doggies were begging for more. "well shall we go to wave first then to *gulp* Scotland" *gasp* William Molly and Stitch gasped.


	3. Author's note

**Sorry for not uploading any chapters lately since I have to do school luckily tomorrow is Saturday and maybe I can do more chapters and now here's someone you know and love or hate deadpool "DEADPOOL YEAH oh hey Redclaw how it's going" not much OH NO I FORGOTON TO DO MY HOMEWORK WELL SEE YOU GUYS LATER TILL THEN STAY COOL AND WAIT TILL NEXT ONE COMES OUT OH BEFORE I FORGET IN MY PROFILE THERE'S a poll of who should be oh wait I'm forgot I'm closing the poll.**


End file.
